


【宇植2020七夕】同类捕获计划

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 学生徐x家教鹿属于一个人的追寻同类的故事。属于两个人的渴望被爱的故事。Underage，NC17，NTR，路人出没，三观不正，非正常恋爱。七夕快乐？七夕快乐！
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 9





	【宇植2020七夕】同类捕获计划

明媚的阳光，反光的上坡路，顺着额角滑落的汗珠。陆东植有些气喘地爬着坡，反复抬起手腕确认表盘上的时间，生怕要迟到的焦虑使得这炎热的天气更加难耐。

又走了大概5分钟，他才终于站定在上坡路尽头的一栋别墅前。漆成纯黑的铁栅栏大门被擦得乌亮，陆东植特意站得离这栅栏远些，只因它看着就是一副被晒得滚烫的样子。他看了看门口硬木名牌上镌刻着的“徐宗贤”三个字，按下了铁栅栏门旁的黑色门铃。叮咚声响过三次，门禁上的信号灯由红绿交替变为绿色常亮。

“您好。”

“您好，我是从今天起在这里做家教的陆东植。”陆东植有些拘谨但又不失礼数地对着门禁上的摄像头做自我介绍，话筒里传出他曾经听见过的干练女声，却没能让他紧张的心情放松下来。

“请稍等。”

通话终止，伴随着“嘀嘀”两声，铁栅栏门上的电子锁打开，门随之向内弹开一条缝隙。

虽然早就通过了面试，但陆东植还是有些紧张，他甩了甩头，惊觉这个行为可能会弄乱他本就卷翘的发型，只好停下来转而挺了挺背。伸手推开眼前的栅栏门，皮肤上感受到的温度和他预想中的差不多，他反手轻轻把门关上，转身打量起自己身处的这栋别墅。

铁栅栏门后别有洞天，进门后才能将别墅院子的景色一览无遗。陆东植脚下的鹅卵石小路弯曲着通向几十米开外的别墅正门，路经一处养着几条锦鲤的小池塘，几棵看起来有些年头的松树，小路两旁的草坪柔软而湿润，空气中弥漫着草坪修剪过后独有的青草香。

雅致的院落设计使得陆东植对素未谋面的雇主和授课对象的不安减轻了一些，他暗自祈祷接下来2个月里他要面对的不会是太过典型的纨绔子弟，而是与这院子气质相近的有教养的少爷。

当初陆东植的大学室友介绍他来徐家做家教时，他是拒绝的，他没自信自己能搞定有钱人家的小孩，但在那个室友神秘兮兮地凑在他耳边报出徐家开出的工资后，当时他就心动了。

本来他暑假找兼职就是为了赚点零花钱，现在直接来了一个发财的机会，何必和钱过不去。陆东植这样说服了自己，虽然不知道他的室友为什么会有这么好的兼职资源，但还是答应会去面试。

陆东植从小就偏科，其他学科成绩中上，但只有国语在全国都能排进前五。这次来应聘国语家教他并不担心自己的实力，只是徐家的面试官曹秘书全程不苟言笑，这让他对自己是否能拿下这份对他来说轻松又高薪的兼职机会有些不确定。所以当他在电话里听到曹秘书仍然用那波澜不惊的语气通知他被录用了之后，他还兴奋地在原地振臂转了一圈。

收回思绪，陆东植见当初给自己面试的曹秘书已经等候在别墅门廊下了，便加快脚步小跑起来。

“陆老师不用着急，这么热的天赶来您辛苦了。”

陆东植摆了摆两下手，“不会，不辛苦。”

“请陆老师先在客厅稍作休息，我向少爷报告后会带您去见他。” 曹秘书始终面带微笑，“如果不介意的话请把包交给我保管吧。”

“不用了，这里面是一些备课资料，一会儿会用上，谢谢。”

在玄关换上浅灰色亚麻拖鞋后，陆东植双手交握垂在身前跟随曹秘书进了客厅，凉爽的空调冷气瞬间驱走了陆东植身上残留的阳光温度。以黑白灰为主色调的客厅简约宽敞，陆东植目送曹秘书消失在通往二楼的楼梯上后，才在深灰色布艺沙发上正襟危坐。身前的玻璃茶几上已经备好了一杯透着丝丝凉意的大麦茶，他喝了一口润了润嗓子，眼神落到茶几前几米开外的落地窗上。

说是落地窗，陆东植觉得用玻璃墙来形容更加贴切。通透的玻璃给人一种豁然开朗的感觉，窗外是与他先前经过的院子不同的景色。成排的灌木丛和松树形成一道常青的围墙，免去了主人家对于隐私从落地窗中泄露出去的烦恼。后院的草坪中央嵌着一个小型游泳池，粼粼水光反射到池边并排放置的2把白色沙滩椅上。

陆东植捧着大麦茶发呆，结在白瓷杯壁上的细密水珠打湿了他的指尖。置身于豪宅之中让他的不安死灰复燃，想起刚刚曹秘书提到的那句“少爷”，他放下水杯起身，想走到一边挂着徐家全家福和其他照片的墙前搜寻一下自己即将面对的学生，却听曹秘书清脆的脚步声从楼梯上传来，刚迈出一步的陆东植只好硬生生收回脚重新把自己摔回沙发上。

“陆老师，让您久等了，请跟我来。”

“好的。”陆东植抓了一下自己挎包的肩带，临走之前还不死心地偷瞄了两眼墙上的照片。

别墅内十分安静，只回荡着曹秘书和陆东植错落的脚步声。二楼的布局一目了然，从楼梯上来左手边是通往三楼的楼梯，走廊两侧分布着三间房间，陆东植猜尽头房门打开的那间应该就是自己今天的目的地。

果不其然，陆东植跟着曹秘书一路走到那间房间门口站定，听她象征性地敲响房门，“少爷，陆老师来了。”

随着曹秘书话音落下，陆东植从她身后向侧方跨出半步，好让那素未谋面的授课对象看见自己，同时也向对方问好。他微微欠身鞠躬，弯起嘴角道：“你好，初次见面，我是从今天起担任你的家……诶？”

“啊……陆东植学长？”转过身来的少年脸上是和陆东植如出一辙的吃惊和意外，他站起身朝门口走了两步，一副要确认自己没有认错人的样子，“今天来的家教是陆学长吗？”

“好像是……”

陆东植半信半疑的口气把少年逗笑了，他抬手示意陆东植进屋，一旁的曹秘书似乎对自家少爷和新来的家教为什么会认识丝毫不好奇，仍旧保持着职业式的微笑向两人欠身告辞，临走时还带上了房门。

陆东植站在门口看着几个月前有过一面之缘的学弟不知该作何反应。这位名叫徐仁宇的学弟绝对不是他想象中那种脾气不好的纨绔子弟，相反徐仁宇在他的后辈中人缘和口碑都很不错，只是出于某些原因，陆东植对这位学弟的感情有些复杂。一时间他竟不知道自己是更愿意面对有教养的徐仁宇，还是没教养的纨绔子弟。

在陆东植兀自纠结之时，徐仁宇已经重新坐回了书桌前。他见陆东植站在门口不动，便笑着招呼道：“陆学长别这么见外，过来坐吧。”

“好……那个，你……”

“叫我仁宇就好，之前聚会的时候我们已经打过招呼了吧？”

“是……”

“真没想到居然会是陆学长你来做家教，这算是我们的缘分吗？”

虽然听着明显是一句玩笑话，但徐仁宇那真诚的笑容和眼神却让陆东植有些不敢和他对视。陆东植自以为非常自然地干笑了两声，侧过身眼神飘忽地开口：“确实很巧……我听说仁宇你成绩很好，还需要补课吗？”而且补课工资还这么高！当然这最后一句他只敢在心里大叫。

“陆学长还听说过我学习上的事情吗？”徐仁宇盯着陆东植，见对方一副想要开口辩解的样子，便抢先出声打断了对方，“我开玩笑的。其实我有些偏科，理科都没问题，国语的话……毕竟升高三了，想要再加把劲。这次听说来应聘的家教国语成绩在全国都是数一数二的，没想到居然是陆学长。”

陆东植见徐仁宇笑着摸了摸鼻子，似乎是因为说出了自己偏科的事情而有些害羞，他忽然对从进门起便对徐仁宇抱有防备的自己感到羞愧，决定先搁置内心那尚不确定的疑虑，认真负责地当好这个国语家教。他终于心无旁骛地和徐仁宇对视，语气里也带上了放松的笑意，“成绩数一数二倒是没有，不过我对自己还有仁宇你有信心，毕竟大家都说仁宇你聪明，我们就一起努力吧！”

“聪不聪明还是陆学长你亲身体会吧……” 徐仁宇快速嘀咕了一句。

“什么？”

“没什么。说起来……”徐仁宇上下打量了一眼陆东植，大概是为了体现初次见面的郑重，陆东植穿了一件不适合现在天气的水色长袖衬衫。衬衫前襟有几处被还未收干的汗水打湿，贴在陆东植的锁骨上若隐若现地透出其下肉粉色的皮肤。徐仁宇视线落回陆东植脸上，“天气这么热，陆学长你穿得这么严实不热吗？”

额角突然被徐仁宇微凉的食指抹过，陆东植身子一僵，随后像是想起了什么般猛地朝后一躲，身下带着滑轮的书桌椅顺着他的力道同时向后滑了出去。他尴尬地看着一下子和自己拉开距离的徐仁宇，对方伸出的手悬在空中还来不及收回。

“不、不好意思，我……”

“陆学长和我在一起好像会有些紧张呢。”徐仁宇非但不生气，反而一副兴致盎然的样子。他笑得温和，搓了搓沾上陆东植汗珠的指尖，收回手道：“我们差不多可以开始上课了吧，陆学长上课时有什么需要的都可以提出来，我会让曹秘书准备。”

“好。”陆东植拖着椅子重新坐回徐仁宇身边。

“对了，现在不应该再叫学长了。陆老师，从今天起就请您多指教了。”

陆东植看着徐仁宇伸出的手，慢慢握了上去。“请多指教。”

少年的手几乎比陆东植的还大了一圈，不知道是不是在空调房里待得久了所以手有些凉，但少年握着陆东植手掌的力道却让他觉得有一股炙热的温度烧到了他的身上，让他想要迫不及待抽手逃开。

******

2个月前 B乐韩国料理

周五的夜晚洋溢着快乐的味道，音乐声从美食街上鳞次栉比的饭店中流出，不少人气火爆的饭店门口已经大排长龙。

街角一家不起眼的韩国料理店正亮着霓虹灯招揽顾客，每当有客人拉开那扇只能容一人通过的木门，店内热闹的人声和听着让人耳朵发酸的飙歌声便会争先恐后地冲出来，告诉过往的路人这家店的人气也不低。

这家韩国料理店店面不大，一共只能放下10张四人桌的店里有三分之一被一群学生模样的人占领了。虽然碍于年龄限制他们只能拿着装有各色果汁饮料的杯子觥筹交错，但他们仍不亦乐乎地嘻嘻哈哈闹作一团。

嬉闹声掩盖了木门被拉开的声音，直到一个穿着和学生们同款白色校服衬衫的高挑身影走近，吵闹的人群才稍微安静下来。

一个戴着圆框眼镜的小眼睛男生刚看清来人就嚷嚷着站了起来，“徐仁宇！你来得也太晚了，前任学生会会长可没你这么会摆架子啊！”

“就是啊~整整迟到了30分钟还多，给你发消息不回，打电话也不接，我们都以为你要放我们鸽子了~”一个披着长卷发的女生朝徐仁宇瞪眼，语气嗔怪。

徐仁宇风尘仆仆地赶来，劈头就被自己学生会的同伴们抱怨了一通，只好一边抱歉地笑着，一边扫视了一圈在场众人。“确实来晚了，抱歉。但你们也不能全怪我，是谁丢下学生会的工作提前跑来这里聚餐的？我这个学生会会长可是整天在帮你们打工了。”

“哎——”小眼睛男生一看就是人群中特别擅长活跃气氛的那种类型，他朝徐仁宇摆摆手，挤眉弄眼道：“那些事情又不着急，下周也能做。”

同桌的其他学生会成员一起附和，只有那个长卷发的女生笑着对徐仁宇说“徐会长辛苦了”。

“不过徐会长，你让我们的学长学姐等了这么久，可不是能随便拿工作当借口搪塞过去的。迟到就是迟到，不然会长你以茶代酒自罚三杯吧！”小眼睛男生说着已经开始自作主张为徐仁宇倒茶，这一番话又引来了其他学生会成员们的一致叫好。

徐仁宇一脸无奈地看着起哄的众人，就差直接在脸上写“你们好幼稚”这几个大字了。接过水杯算是妥协，他走到那个长卷发女生为他预留好的座位坐下，没有先“自罚三杯”，而是直接看向坐在自己对面的一位短发及肩，身材娇小却看上去气场十足的女士。

对面的女士明显比他们这群学生成熟许多，徐仁宇友善地笑着朝对方点了点头，开口时的语气与刚才和同学们开玩笑时相比要规矩了不少。“您想必就是大名鼎鼎的前学生会会长沈宝景学姐了吧，幸会，我是徐仁宇，您叫我仁宇就好。”

沈宝景闻言连连摆手，然后握住了徐仁宇放下水杯伸出的左手，也向对方回以微笑道：“大名鼎鼎不敢当，你好。仁宇……你不用这么客气，你身边的这帮家伙有时都会忘了和我们这些前辈说敬语呢。你没来之前他们一直在和我夸你，说现任的学生会会长有多优秀，听得我都快吃醋了。”

“宝景学姐您别胡说，我们明明是在吐槽他要求有多高……而且您也太偏心了吧，才刚见面就连敬语都帮他免了，我们忘记说的时候您下手可重了！”

“申硕玄，就你话多。行了吧，我还看不透你们这些忘恩负义的家伙吗？”沈宝景煞有其事地瞪了一眼那个话特别多的小眼睛男生，被点名的男生委屈地撅了撅嘴，引得众人又是一阵哄笑。

徐仁宇刚要重新端起水杯，视线却被坐在沈宝景左边，从刚才起就只是安静地跟着大家一起笑的男士吸引过去。虽然同样一看就不是学生，但那位男士身上的气场却比他身边的沈宝景要柔和许多。对方身着一件奶白色圆领卫衣，一头卷发柔软蓬松，白皙的脸颊已经浮上淡粉的红晕，看起来在徐仁宇没到场之前就已经喝了不少。

徐仁宇视线只在对方像是上了妆的脸上逡巡了一秒，便再次礼貌地开口道：“您好，您应该是前任学生会副会长陆东植学长吧，久仰大名。”

“你好。说什么久仰……该不会是他们在你面前说我坏话吧？”陆东植笑得眼睛弯弯，和徐仁宇握了握手。

“不会，他们对我说的都是陆学长的好话。我经常被他们拿来和陆学长您对比，每次都显得我特别冷血无情似的。”

“徐会长，你是高一下半学期转学过来的，当时宝景学姐和东植学长因为要高考所以退会了，你们没打过交道，不知道也理所当然。我们这位陆副会长啊~脾气好那是出了名的，今天接触下来你就会懂了。”抢着插话的又是那个名叫申硕玄的男生，他作为从高一起就和沈宝景还有陆东植一起共事过的学生会成员，一脸自豪地对徐仁宇卖着关子。

申硕玄一番话说完，虽然有几个男生看不惯他装模作样的样子嘘了他几声，但大部分人都是十分赞同他对陆东植的评价的。徐仁宇闻言颇有些期待地转头看向陆东植，见对方不好意思地笑着叫申硕玄闭嘴，他想了想，总算重新端起水杯，起身做了一个敬酒的动作。见徐仁宇要说话，大家都安静下来抬头看他。

“唉……有前辈在这里，按规矩不该由我这个后辈来说祝酒词，不过……”徐仁宇低头看了一圈幸灾乐祸的众人，“我要是不‘自罚三杯’大家想必都不会放过我吧……那这第一杯就先感谢陆学长和沈学姐今天赏脸来参加我们的聚会。”

在众人热烈的鼓掌声中，徐仁宇仰头喝完了第一杯乌龙茶。

“第二杯，预祝在座各位在即将到来的期末考试中取得理想的成绩。”

“哎呀说得好好的怎么突然提考试啊！”

“就是啊会长，你这是打击报复我们！”

“徐会长好过分哦——”

第二杯乌龙茶是徐仁宇笑着在众人的一片哀嚎声中喝完的。

“第三杯……”

似乎是还没想好，徐仁宇盯着杯子里深棕色的茶水话音顿了顿，就在这时他身旁那个长卷发的女生突然一拍手，兴奋地脱口而出道：“不如就祝沈学姐和陆学长百年好合，白头偕老吧！”

此话一出，饭桌上的气氛又达到了一波高潮，众人起哄的掌声比徐仁宇第一次祝酒时还要热烈。

沈宝景惊讶地看了起头的那个女生一眼，她没想到对方会突然提起这茬，一时间居然有些手足无措，结结巴巴地让大家小点声，别影响到其他客人，刚才那副女强人的样子瞬间荡然无存。她身旁的陆东植顶着一张红扑扑的脸，摇着手配合沈宝景制止众人继续起哄，看不出脸上的绯红是因为喝了酒还是因为在害羞。

长卷发的女生捂着嘴笑得高兴，邀功似的看了徐仁宇一眼，然而下一秒她脸上的表情却是一僵。她眨了眨眼，旋即以为自己刚才是眼花了，只是内心那股不舒服的感觉却很真实。她又偷瞄了两眼徐仁宇，却见对方正眼含询问地举着杯子看向被起哄的那两人，脸上的笑容甚至和四周起哄的人如出一辙，丝毫没有她刚才匆匆一撇时窥见的扭曲。

“陆学长是正在和沈学姐交往吗？”徐仁宇的视线在绯闻中心的二人身上游走，最后定格在了陆东植身上。

四目相对，陆东植小幅度点了点头，轻声给出了肯定的回答，嘴角画出一道上扬的甜蜜弧度。回应声随即被另一波起哄声掩盖，在此起彼伏的祝福声中，徐仁宇那一句毫无感情的“祝二位百年好合”没有引起任何人的注意。

“你们别再灌他酒了！哎呀东植你不能喝就别喝，别总是宠着这群家伙！”

“没关系，大家今天高兴嘛。”陆东植说话已经有些口齿不清。

“你们看宝景学姐护着东植学长的样子，她以前对我们可从来没这么温柔。”

沈宝景闻言起身就要去敲申硕玄的脑袋，却被一旁的几个男生女生拦了下来，正好店内供客人施展歌喉的小舞台空了出来，几个学生会成员拉着沈宝景上台，嚷嚷着一定要和前会长合唱一曲。本来他们还想去拉陆东植，被沈宝景一人一个肘击打消了念头。

陆东植看着沈宝景和一群后辈们在小舞台上展示才艺，其实沈宝景只是站在那嫌弃地看着身边一群后辈们群魔乱舞，滑稽的模样逗得陆东植本就半睁着的眼睛眯成了一条缝。

“陆学长，我还没有单独向你敬过酒，这一杯请务必赏脸。”

突然被搭话，陆东植转身，见徐仁宇不知何时已经坐到了沈宝景的位置上。对方正举着两个杯子，其中递给他的那一杯是大半杯烧酒。

沈宝景说陆东植不胜酒力确实没说错，陆东植也意识到自己今天已经喝得有些多了，但徐仁宇特意来敬酒，他没有理由驳对方面子。他对这个处事得体，彬彬有礼的帅气学弟印象不错，从周围人的态度也能看出徐仁宇在学生会中是受到大家的尊敬和喜爱的。

“仁宇你不用这么客气。”陆东植朝徐仁宇笑，笑容纯粹得只有对后辈的欣赏之情。他从徐仁宇手中接过那大半杯烧酒，指尖不经意蹭过对方的手背，“既然要敬酒，总得想些祝福，仁宇有什么心愿吗？”

“陆学长在祝福别人之前居然还要问别人心愿是什么啊……”徐仁宇看了一眼自己的手背。

“啊……哈哈抱歉，我可能喝得有些多了，脑子转不过来，那让我先想想。”

陆东植捧着酒杯望天，非常认真地想要为徐仁宇送上祝福，不过他并没有烦恼很久，因为徐仁宇贴心地给了他建议。

“不如陆学长就祝我和我的心上人天长地久吧？”

“什么！——”

“嘘——”徐仁宇眼疾手快伸出双指按在陆东植唇上，制止了对方继续加大音量，“这件事情还请陆学长先替我保密，拜托了。”

陆东植点头似小鸡啄米，徐仁宇看着对方朝自己乖巧地眨了眨眼睛，才收回按在对方嘴唇上的手，悄悄垂在身侧紧握成拳。

“仁宇你有喜欢的人？这太好了！”陆东植像做贼似的压低声音向徐仁宇靠近了一些，他笑得一脸八卦，还想继续问些细节，却被徐仁宇无情打断。

“我现在还不能告诉陆学长对方是谁，不过我相信陆学长将来一定会知道的。现在我只需要陆学长的祝福就够了。”

徐仁宇说得一脸诚恳，陆东植不好意思再开口追问，只能遗憾地点点头，随后又喜笑颜开地拍了拍徐仁宇的肩，和对方碰杯。“那我这一杯就祝仁宇和你的心上人天长地久！”

陆东植自认手中的这杯酒饱含着对学弟美好的祝福，他硬着头皮一口气闷完，放下杯子的同时感到一阵头晕目眩，随即便是反胃的感觉。他眉头紧锁，闭起眼睛咬紧牙关，手肘撑在桌上想要熬过这波醉酒的不适。徐仁宇低沉的嗓音在他耳边回响，担忧的情绪通过声带振动传递给他。他听见徐仁宇向其他人说了些什么，然后拉起了他的右手臂，架着他起身，带他慢悠悠地离席。

“陆学长看起来脸色很差，刚才我的那杯酒是不是太勉强你了？要是实在难受的话还是去洗手间吐掉比较好。”

陆东植睁眼只能看见脚下乱晃的地面，他想摇头却怕自己更晕，想说话又怕自己忍不住……他觉得徐仁宇带着他走了很久，久到他最终到达洗手间时已经憋出了一身虚汗，软绵绵靠在对方身上。

男女共用的洗手间只有一间隔间而已，好在店家将这方寸之地打理得干净，空气清新剂的柠檬味静悄悄地飘散在洗手间里。

徐仁宇在刚进门时就放开了陆东植，任他跌跌撞撞摸进隔间，自己则反手关上了洗手间的门。他站在门口，一如空气中酸涩的柠檬香，安静地听着陆东植的动静。

过了一会陆东植才走出来，来到洗手台前掬水漱口，沁凉的自来水拍打在脸上让他混沌的大脑稍微清醒了一些。他抬头从镜子中看向走到他身边的徐仁宇，对方也从镜子里回望着他，脸上的笑容带着几分关心和探究。

“陆学长感觉好些了吗？”

“嗯，谢谢你。”

徐仁宇点点头，直视着陆东植慢慢向他靠近，运动鞋的防滑橡胶鞋底与地面摩擦发出不合时宜的“嘎吱”声。洗手台这片区域空间狭小，陆东植以为对方也要洗手，随便后撤了一步人就抵在了身后隔间的墙上。正值青春期的少年个头几乎要超过陆东植了，天花板上的灯光打在徐仁宇后脑勺上，在陆东植脸上罩下一片阴影。

陆东植不明所以地眨了眨眼，嘴唇翕动却没说出话。他不知道徐仁宇要干什么，所以也不知道该说什么。

陆东植不笑，饱满的卧蚕便只是平坦细腻的一层皮肤。徐仁宇抬起左手贴上陆东植的脸颊，酒精的热烈透过对方泛红的湿润肌肤传递到他的掌心。动了动大拇指，他顺着陆东植的下眼眶一直抚摸到眼尾。他仍在慢慢前倾身子贴近陆东植，右手已经撑在了陆东植身后隔间的墙上，把陆东植囚在了他和墙之间。

“你的眼睛真的很漂亮，尤其是像现在这种时候……一年过去了，再看还是让人移不开视线。”

“啊？”

由于靠得太近，两人之间的空气似乎都热了几度。徐仁宇没头没脑的感慨和出格的举动让陆东植非常困惑，眼周传来的瘙痒触感又让他不自觉有些紧张。他感到喉咙发紧，哑着嗓子问道：“那个……我们以前见过么？”

徐仁宇定定地看着陆东植，那眼神让陆东植觉得自己像是躺在解剖台上的实验体，一丝不挂地被对方研究着。而对方友善的笑容不知何时也变了味，就像是看着自家养的宠物猫狗时才会露出的那种笑容，带着居高临下的不平等，但却没有恶意。

这种奇怪的感觉和过近的距离让陆东植感到不适，但他无处可逃，只能拼命往墙上靠，垂在身侧的双手不自觉攥紧了卫衣下摆。 不知为何有些心虚，陆东植把这一切异常都归罪于酒精。他眼神闪烁着偏头看向洗手间门口的方向，祈祷有人能将他从现在的困境中解救出来。

徐仁宇见他这个躲闪的样子，笑得越发灿烂了，故意歪了歪头挡住陆东植看向门口的视线，迫使对方和自己对视，“看来我看人很准，陆学长果然——“

嘭嘭嘭！

“有人在里面吗？东植你在里面吗？“

急促的敲门声迫使徐仁宇闭上了嘴，不知道是不是陆东植虔诚的祈祷起了作用，门外的沈宝景正一边敲门一边拧着上锁的门把手，一副再过几秒要是听不见陆东植的回应就要破门而入的架势。

不是陆东植不想回应，而是徐仁宇像之前一样用手指抵在他嘴唇上示意他噤声。他想不通为什么自己会乖乖听徐仁宇的话，更让他几乎要痛骂自己不争气的是，他居然还为没能听完徐仁宇要说的话而感到遗憾。他觉得自己今晚实在是太不正常了，掐了一把自己的大腿想让自己振作起来，而另一边的徐仁宇却已在这时打开了洗手间的门。

一见到门口的沈宝景，徐仁宇便如蒙大赦般松了口气，他侧过身露出身后的陆东植，语气就像是在向家长打小报告，“沈学姐你来得正好，陆学长今晚喝太多了，很难受的样子，不如你们今天就先回去吧？”

“啊……是吗？”沈宝景视线在洗手间内的两人身上转了一圈，最后看向心不在焉的陆东植，“东植，你感觉怎么样？我们回去吧？”

“诶？啊！好！回去吧……”像是才回过神来，陆东植抬手搓了搓自己泛着不自然潮红的脸颊，快步走过徐仁宇身边，招呼都不打一声就拉起沈宝景的手往外走去。

聚会随着两人的告辞而落幕。陆东植坐在回家的出租车上呆呆地看着窗外快速后退的夜景，徐仁宇那两句没头没尾的话在他脑内翻涌。他原以为这只是一支荒谬的小插曲，他原想着不管徐仁宇知道些什么，毕竟他们应该没有机会再见面了。

******

为期两个月的暑期家教转眼过半。出于私心，陆东植在刚开始时总是把课程安排得很满，每节课都很充实，这样他和徐仁宇进行私人对话的时间就会被大大压缩，沟通和交往止于传道受业解惑。但饶是如此，每周两次，每次下午长达4小时的授课时间对于他们两人来说都太过充裕了。

徐仁宇天资聪颖，陆东植有时都能感觉到徐仁宇对于自己所教的东西早就有所了解，不知对方是出于什么心态才把自己找来这里陪他玩老师和学生的过家家。最初的时候，陆东植对此感到恼火，虽然没有直接在徐仁宇面前表现出来，但他有好几次都不想再走那条长长的通向徐家的上坡路了。

当然陆东植自己心里清楚，他对徐仁宇的抗拒更多的还是源自于那场聚会。只是徐仁宇就像是全然不记得他当时把陆东植堵在洗手间里，说过那些奇怪的话一般。这一个月来，他对陆东植这个“老师”的言行举止虽不说毕恭毕敬，但也正常得很，再没有过那种越线的举动。

如果抛开所有偏见不谈，陆东植甚至觉得徐仁宇是一个十分讨喜的学生，亦或是后辈。只要徐仁宇一直这么正常，那陆东植倒也乐得去陪他玩这种一本万利的过家家。

八月伊始的那个周二，乌云从早上起便乌泱泱地压在天际，临近中午才终于携着雨裹着滚滚闷雷罩在了首尔上空。

本来陆东植前往徐家所在的别墅区就需要辗转多辆地铁、公交，偏偏还碰上暴雨倾盆。陆东植看着高架上堵得一动不动的车水马龙，豆大的雨点噼里啪啦地砸在公交车窗上，将窗外的一切都打得模糊不清，心里还暗自庆幸能晚些见到徐仁宇。在听见后座的乘客和同行人嘀咕着“听说前方路段出了连环追尾事故”时，他甚至觉得今天的授课可以直接取消了。

高架上唯一前进着的只有陆东植腕表上的时间，在距离约定的下午一点还差30分钟的时候，静止的车水马龙才重新流动起来，而到达徐家却还有整整一个半小时的路程要走。迟到，并且是严重迟到，已经是板上钉钉。陆东植坐在公交车靠窗的座位上愁眉苦脸，他看着手机上的时间分分钟叠加，终于还是给曹秘书发出了那条请假的短信。

大约才过了两分钟，他就收到了回音，然而来的却不是曹秘书的短信，而是徐仁宇的一通电话。在第一次去徐家上课的时候，陆东植就不情不愿地和徐仁宇交换了手机号，平时工作上的沟通他都会联系曹秘书，和徐仁宇之间从没互相主动有过什么联系，所以当他看到来电显示时，差点一紧张把手机给砸了。

面对小自己两岁的徐仁宇，陆东植总是在气势上输给对方，这让他觉得丢脸。他曾经不止一次问过自己，难道就因为对方几个月前模棱两可的两句话就把自己给唬住了吗？最终他得出的结论是，问题出在徐仁宇那种像是抓住了他的什么把柄的态度上。

他为自己打气，叮嘱自己不要跟着徐仁宇的节奏走，不要随波逐流，然后郑重地按下了接听键。电话才接通，陆东植做好的一切心理建设就被徐仁宇冰冷的声音瞬间击垮。

“陆东植。”

这是陆东植第一次听徐仁宇如此严肃地喊出他的全名，一瞬间他甚至错觉电话那头的人才是较为年长的那个。

“我以雇主的身份通知你，你的请假不被批准。不管多晚，你今天必须过来上课。我在这里等你，等到你来为止，当然这栋别墅里的其他人也会一起等你。”

徐仁宇说到这里便挂断了电话，就算对方的语调再没有起伏，陆东植也听得出来对方压抑的怒火。

简直莫名其妙，一点规矩也没有！这是陆东植的第一反应。他生气地把手机扔进挎包，双手抱胸，毅然决定今天无论如何都不可能去徐家上课了。不止今天，以后也不去了，他要辞职！等一会公交车进站，他就要下车，到对面去坐回家的公交，从此开启轻松愉快没有工作负担的属于自己的暑假！

陆东植一五一十地计划好了辞职的全过程，但还是咽不下这口恶气。他打开手机通讯录，一开始是想找那个介绍他工作的大学室友吐槽的，但在手指划过沈宝景的名字时，他改了主意。虽然天气不好，但既然自己已经出门了那就不要浪费青春，不如来一场说走就走的约会。至于徐仁宇那个自以为是的小孩，他想等就等着吧。

陆东植觉得自己从没这么扬眉吐气过，丝毫没觉得他作为一个成年人和一个高中生置气有什么不对。

夏季日落晚，但当陆东植站在那扇已经变得熟悉的黑色铁栅栏门前时，夜色已经彻底笼罩了大地。

雨已经停了，湿度极高的闷热空气使陆东植尤为烦躁，他垂头丧气地挠乱了自己的一头羊毛卷，叹了口气按响门铃。就像是早已恭候多时，铁栅栏门立马打开了，陆东植走进院子，只见徐家灯火通明，而平时按时按点来徐家帮佣的钟点工们、司机，包括曹秘书在内，一起在别墅的门廊下站成一排，似乎是在迎接陆东植的大驾。

眼前的景象令陆东植震惊，他现在才明白徐仁宇那句“其他人也会一起等”是什么意思。一瞬间，负罪感重重压在他心头，但同时他也对徐仁宇的蛮横无理感到生气。他快步走到曹秘书身前，连连欠身向门廊下站着的众人道歉。

曹秘书将陆东植引到一边，微笑着点头向他致意，“陆老师您完全不用自责，我们在这里也是有加班工资可拿的。现在您来了，我们就能下班了。少爷他……已经在自己房间待了一下午了，您可以直接上楼找他。”

“徐仁宇他怎么回事？他不应该是这种不讲道理的人啊？”陆东植百思不得其解，大晚上被逼赶来徐家的委屈让他情绪有些激动。

他在下午5点的时候收到了曹秘书发来的短信，如果一切正常的话，那本该是授课结束的时间了。陆东植只看了一眼短信的内容就深深皱起了眉头，临时被他约出来的沈宝景在一旁看到他纠结的表情便好奇地追问了几句。谁曾想知道了原委的沈宝景却没有帮着自己的男朋友说话，而是怪陆东植没有大人的气度，和一个高中生一般见识。

更让陆东植觉得委屈的是，沈宝景不太相信徐仁宇会像他所说的那样不讲道理。她催陆东植赶紧去徐家，看看徐仁宇坚持让他过去是不是有什么特殊原因，俨然一副胳膊肘往外拐的样子。

曹秘书见陆东植愤愤不平地憋着嘴，不禁觉得既无奈又好笑。在她眼里，陆东植和徐仁宇就像弟弟，现在两人的状态就像兄弟吵架，只不过……她想起徐仁宇交代的事情，快速转头瞥了一眼仍站在门廊下等候的佣人和司机，收起笑容对陆东植道：“陆老师，少爷向我提过您是他的学长，虽然以前在学校你们并没有交集，不过据我观察……”

见曹秘书话说到一半突然犹豫了起来，陆东植的好奇心被成功勾起，并下意识朝对方靠近了半步。曹秘书似乎并不想卖关子，只是在斟酌措辞，重新开口时她的语气少了些公事公办，多了些人情味，“少爷他很少与人亲近，陆老师您是特例。”

“你说徐仁宇很少与人亲近？”陆东植几乎怀疑他和曹秘书说的不是同一个人，徐仁宇在聚会上和同学们打成一片的样子可是他亲眼所见的。

曹秘书只是点点头，没向陆东植多作解释，继续道：“有些事情少爷不会对我们开口，不过陆老师的话我相信少爷还是会听的。今天少爷心情不太好，我就自作主张代他向您道歉了。您也知道，虽然别墅里有佣人房，但我们平时是不被允许住在这里的，今晚就拜托陆老师您多照顾我们少爷了。”

曹秘书说完深深朝陆东植鞠了一躬，陆东植手忙脚乱地把她扶起来，拒绝的话是怎么都说不出口了。他抬头朝徐仁宇房间的方向看了一眼，乳白色的纱帘堆叠在窗前将房间内的灯光模糊成了昏黄。

“我……上楼看看。”

偌大的三层别墅中只有陆东植发出的动静，他一路走一路关灯，感叹着有钱人不知道勤俭持家，路过每次看都会产生疑惑的照片墙，最后来到了徐仁宇的房门前。

不需要侧耳倾听便能知道房间内一片安静，陆东植眼前闪过少年平时彬彬有礼的笑容，耳边却回响着下午那通电话中对方冷冰冰的语气。算了，到底还是年轻气盛的孩子，情绪不稳定也是有的。他这样开导自己，原谅了徐仁宇，抱着哄小孩的心态心平气和地敲响了房门。

“仁宇，我能进来吗？嗯？”

眼前的房门虚掩着，轻轻一敲便打开了一条缝，明晃晃的灯光从门缝里漏出来，在陆东植身上拉出一条黄线。徐仁宇没有回应，陆东植只好探头探脑地慢慢推开房门。房间内一如陆东植每次来上课时那样整洁，唯一不同的是平时总坐在书桌前等待自己的少年，现在已趴在桌子上睡着了。

看着少年的背影，陆东植突然陷入了自我厌恶，他觉得沈宝景说自己小心眼说的可太对了。他轻轻合上门，蹑手蹑脚来到徐仁宇身旁，蹲下身观察熟睡的少年。少年把脸严严实实地埋进手臂里，只露出了一截白皙的耳朵尖儿。就像是被施了咒的纺锤吸引住的睡美人，陆东植缓缓伸手，顺着少年的耳廓轻抚下来。

不出意料，徐仁宇被这动静惊醒了。他动了动脑袋，慢慢撑起身子，转头看见陆东植时，尚未聚焦的眼睛突然清明了不少。“你迟到了。”才刚睡醒的少年用暗哑的嗓音老气横秋地发言。

陆东植没想到徐仁宇醒来的第一句话居然是这个，忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来，“对，我迟到了，我还要辞职呢。”

不知道是不是把陆东植的话当真了，徐仁宇脸色一下子难看起来。他看了陆东植一会，硬邦邦道：“不行。”

这就有些不讲道理了。陆东植叹了口气，但已经完全没有生气的感觉了，他拖过旁边那把属于自己的书桌椅坐下，和徐仁宇面对面。“你……今天怎么了，为什么心情不好？”

“你现在是以什么身份问我这个问题？”

“额……学长？或者……朋友？”陆东植挺直腰杆为自己造势，“不管是以什么身份，徐仁宇，我年纪比你大，你讲话不要没大没小的。”

“……告诉陆学长，陆学长就不提辞职了吗？”

“哎古……”陆东植第一次发现徐仁宇居然这么孩子气，就像是发现了什么天大的秘密，他乐呵地朝徐仁宇点头。

“下下周我的……家人会来这里住半个多月，所以算上今天，我们也就只剩4节课了。”

这个消息有些出乎陆东植的意料，虽然他一直或多或少逃避着来徐家上课，但现在突然被告知要提前结束，他的心情居然有些复杂。另外，他注意到了刚才徐仁宇提到“家人”时微妙的态度，虽然打探别人的家事不好，但客厅墙上挂着的那些照片还是疯狂地在陆东植脑海里乱晃。那些照片上的人，陆东植一个都不认识，包括那张最大的全家福。全家福里的一家五口中没有徐仁宇的身影。

才刚轻松起来的气氛说话间便陷入沉默，陆东植急于说点什么活跃气氛，但话一出口却又觉得有些别扭。“那你是因为你的家人心情不好，还是因为我不能来上课了才心情不好？……啊，不是，我的意思是，你看，你今天这么晚了都要叫我过来，那个……”

“是因为陆学长。”

心跳因为徐仁宇的回答而漏了一拍，陆东植张了张嘴却不知道该怎么回答。他看着徐仁宇起身朝他走来，心跳随着对方的靠近而渐渐加速。他想逃，就像那天在饭店洗手间里那样。脚下暗自发力，滚轮带着他和椅子一起慢慢后移。就在这时，徐仁宇突然跨出一步弯下腰，伸手抓住了陆东植椅子的扶手。少年嘴角带笑的脸庞近在咫尺，一股自投罗网的不安从陆东植心底油然而生。

“我这么说，陆学长是不是觉得很高兴？”

陆东植抬手虚虚挡在他和徐仁宇之间，整个人倒在了椅背上。“仁宇，你这是在……”话说到一半他就闭上了嘴，徐仁宇本来是直视着他的，但当他开口说话时，对方的视线便移到了他的嘴唇上，这让他下意识停了下来，抿了抿嘴。

陆东植的反应似乎很合徐仁宇心意，他笑着打量了陆东植一眼，将身子压得更低，“看来陆学长知道我想要做什么。不过……就这样而已吗？既不拒绝也不反抗，这算是一种默许吗？”

“你别开玩笑了……等一下，你，徐仁宇？你喝酒了？”

“嗯。”

“嗯什么嗯！你成年了吗就敢喝酒！”陆东植难以置信地瞪着徐仁宇，“曹秘书居然也不管你？你们这群人都怎么回事，疯了吗？”

“未成年人不能做的事情很多，但偷偷做不被人发现就没问题，你说对吗，陆学长？”

“你说什么胡话，喝醉了就去睡觉……”

“陆学长真的听不懂我在说什么吗？那我接下来要做的事也许可以帮你回忆一下。”

“……你什么意思？唔？！”

嘴突然被徐仁宇吻住，陆东植愣愣地眨了两下眼睛才反应过来。他就着已有的姿势用力推拒徐仁宇，徐仁宇却像是早有准备般轻轻松松便抓住了他的两个手腕，压在自己胸前。

陆东植的反抗随着徐仁宇逐渐变得放肆的唇舌侵入而越发激烈。突然徐仁宇浑身一震，让陆东植有了挣脱的可乘之机，他喘着气站起来向后连退了三四步，僵着身子盯着徐仁宇。

徐仁宇摸了摸自己的嘴唇，抬手看了一眼，一点鲜红濡湿了他的指尖。他抬头看着惊魂未定的陆东植，嘴唇被咬破却无法阻止他露齿一笑， “这好像和那时候不太一样？”

“徐、徐仁宇你发什么酒疯！我走了！”

颤抖的声音暴露了陆东植的真实心情，他大跨步朝门口走去，刚拉开门就被赶上来的徐仁宇从后面一把把门推了回去。伴随着“嘭”的一声巨响，陆东植被重重地抵到门板上发出一声闷哼。双手被反剪，他听到徐仁宇在他耳边说：“这一幕倒是和那时一样。”

“等一下……啊！咳咳——”

陆东植被徐仁宇拽着后衣领拖离房间门口，他慌乱地伸手去抓徐仁宇的手臂，希望对方吃痛能够放开自己，但事与愿违，被狠狠摔到床上的感觉并不好。他头晕目眩，还没来得及撑起身子就被压上来的徐仁宇重新推倒。

“陆学长现在想起来我说的是什么事了吗？”

米灰色亚麻T恤被徐仁宇粗暴地掀起，一路脱到手肘，陆东植再也克制不住内心的恐惧和翻涌而出的记忆，低声哭着求饶起来，“不要……”

“呵——这句话我当时也听到过。”

“你……为什么……当时是你……？”

“那张照片我拍得很好，陆学长想要重温一下吗？”

说不出话来，陆东植死死咬住下嘴唇，但颤抖着的尖瘦下巴却让人觉得他已经在崩溃的边缘徘徊。

“陆学长，放松点，看着让人心疼。”徐仁宇左手抚上陆东植的脸庞，大拇指轻轻按压摩挲着他被咬得发白的嘴唇，然后俯下身在他哭红的眼角印下一吻。“陆学长还记得我和你说过我有心上人吗？你就是我的心上人。”

“徐仁宇，你放过我吧……事情已经过去这么久了，你现在找上我到底想干吗？”

“对陆学长来说已经过去很久了，但对我来说却不是。我经常会想起那天看到的陆学长的样子，也是这样顶着一双漂亮的红眼睛，被别的男人压在身下承欢。”

“够了！不要再说了！”

“我现在能直接叫你东植吗？那个时候——”

“我叫你闭嘴！徐仁宇你是不是有病！”

陆东植朝徐仁宇大吼，但对方灿烂的笑容却让他感到绝望。他又开始挣扎，想要把徐仁宇从身上掀下去，但身下柔软的床铺和被压制在头顶的双手成为了他求生路上的阻碍。

徐仁宇空出来的那只手非常不老实，在陆东植赤裸的上身四处游走，经过对方胸前的两点粉嫩时，总是会重点照顾一下。他在陆东植颈侧一路啄吻，湿热的气息将对方白皙的皮肤烘得泛红。“东植和我，彼此彼此吧。”

“谁他妈和你彼此——嗯！……”

“能和我说说东植想起了什么吗？怎么已经开始有反应了？”

“不是的，我没有……”

“习惯性撒谎的这一点也和我很像。”

徐仁宇感受到陆东植和自己紧贴着的下体正在慢慢变烫，便坏心眼地挺了挺下身。身下人突然受到刺激，骂出口的脏话变成一声嘤咛，直听得徐仁宇口干舌燥。他舔了舔嘴唇，对陆东植的恳求置若罔闻，伸手将挂在陆东植手肘上的T恤完全扯掉。

一手将陆东植的右手腕按在床上，另一手顺着陆东植的胸膛一路抚摸到小腹，然后故意磨蹭着探进对方的底裤，徐仁宇观察着陆东植闭着眼颤抖的样子，想着不管对方是因为什么样的感情才涨红了脸，都还远远不够。他见过陆东植更加放浪的样子，现在他要看到更多。

重新吻住陆东植的嘴唇，徐仁宇的动作比一开始要温柔了不少。陆东植紧咬着牙关，但掌握着他半抬头的欲望的徐仁宇有的是办法让他开口。他耐心地亲吻着陆东植，变着角度舔舐过陆东植颤巍巍无处可逃的舌头，又勾着陆东植的舌头打圈，再细致地描摹过陆东植的整个口腔。

施暴者如获至宝般亲吻着自己，这感觉实在是太矛盾和奇怪了。陆东植被迫承受着徐仁宇带给他的这一切复杂的情感，渐渐的他甚至开始搞不懂自己哭是因为眼下的遭遇、曾经痛苦的记忆，还是一种荒唐的感动。徐仁宇让他觉得自己被爱着。

陆东植放松了抵抗的力量，主动也被动。他想，反正徐仁宇肯定从一开始就看穿了自己没有全力抵抗。他想，反正自己也是真的被徐仁宇吻得没力气了。

感受到陆东植安静了下来，徐仁宇才意犹未尽地结束了这个吻，分开时还不轻不重地吮吸了一下陆东植的舌尖，发出让人脸红心跳的“啧啧”水声。陆东植措不及防，顿时半个身子都麻了，情不自禁漏出一声变了调的呻吟。

徐仁宇居高临下地看着陆东植喘气，由于下身被断断续续地刺激着，不干脆的快感让陆东植不时皱着眉头攥紧身下的床单，过一会又松开，如此反复。

陆东植任人宰割的样子让徐仁宇的嘴角始终上扬着，他手上动作不停，褪去陆东植最后一件用来蔽体的衣物，“看来现在我可以为所欲为了？”

“……就算拒绝你也不会罢休吧。”

“首先东植你要试着拒绝才对吧？”

“别废话了，快点做完。”

陆东植这副坦荡的样子对徐仁宇来说可太新鲜了，他双手撑在陆东植腋下，俯下身贴着对方的耳朵低笑道：“那我可能还要请东植再帮个忙。”

下巴已经发酸发麻，口水顺着嘴角滴滴答答地流出，陆东植正伏在徐仁宇腿间，嘴里被徐仁宇的分身塞得满满的。强忍住被对方分身抵到小舌头引发的干呕感，陆东植顺着徐仁宇搭在他后脑勺上的手掌的力道慢慢伏得更低，直到他再也忍受不住反胃的感觉呑不进更深为止。流出的口水打湿了徐仁宇尚未被陆东植吞进嘴里的那部分柱身，陆东植想要稍微后退喘口气，却被徐仁宇阻止了。

“他们都说东植心软，所以才什么忙都帮，但我知道东植其实是害怕真实的自己暴露之后大家会离你而去，所以才用这种方式把大家都聚在自己身边，对吗？”

“呜……”

在现在这种状态下，陆东植除了红着眼睛呜咽之外什么都做不到，更别说去回答徐仁宇的问题了。生理反应导致他眼眶中盈满了泪水，他求饶似的抬眼去看半靠在床头的徐仁宇，却只看见对方喉结上下滚了滚，然后脑袋便突然被压得更低。还不等陆东植反应过来，眼泪已经先一步掉出眼眶。他感觉自己被顶得快要窒息，连闷哼都是急促的，食道拼命蠕动排挤着徐仁宇长驱直入的性器，这反倒给罪魁祸首平添了许多快感。

“嗯……”深喉的感觉令徐仁宇忍不住重重喟叹了一声，听陆东植哼哼唧唧似乎是着急坏了，他才撤去压在对方后脑勺上的力道。刚才徐仁宇看陆东植含着他的分身拿水汪汪的眼睛瞧他，满脑子只有“淫荡”二字，现在这火没消下去，眼看着还要越烧越旺。

陆东植在一边咳个不停，湿润的嘴唇上一秒还包裹着自己的性器，徐仁宇盯着他看了一会，沉声道：“转过身去趴下。”

简单的一条指令执行起来却不太容易。陆东植僵着身子和徐仁宇对视了一两秒，最后还是认命般照做。手肘撑在床上的那个瞬间，除了剧烈的羞耻感，他还感到一种释然。当年那件事情唯一的目击者正将他的腰下压，迫使他抬起屁股接受对方的侵入。徐仁宇什么都不会说出去，这世上除了他们两个以外，已经没有人知道自己的过去。陆东植如此笃信，终于可以不用担心每天入睡之后噩梦缠身，人前人后提心吊胆。

“嗯……徐仁宇……仁宇、我好疼……”后穴传来撕裂般的胀痛感，陆东植将额头死死抵在床单上向给他带来痛苦的人诉苦。

“东植……”徐仁宇也叹了口气，他揉了揉陆东植丰满挺翘的屁股，忍着被夹得生疼的感觉安慰起对方，“别紧张，深呼吸，放轻松……”

“哈……呜嗯……”陆东植听话地张大了嘴巴深呼吸，有意识地放松下半身去配合徐仁宇的进入，但还是被撑得委委屈屈呜咽起来。

仅仅只是被口水润滑过的性器进入得十分艰难，但陆东植之后几乎就没怎么喊过疼了，只是呻吟着、接受着，好在徐仁宇也有足够的耐心，搞得好像这场情事真的是情侣间你情我愿的一般。

两位当事人并不觉得这种状况滑稽或者荒谬，相反，随着时间的推移，他们渐入佳境。陆东植全身都有些脱力，已经半趴在床上，只有接受着徐仁宇操弄的屁股高高翘起，只是不知道如果徐仁宇放开抓着他腰的手，他还能不能继续保持住这个姿势。

“啊……啊……！仁宇……”

“呼……”徐仁宇俯下身，胸膛贴上陆东植的后背，朝对方耳朵吹了口气，引得陆东植一阵颤栗。“东植这么晚才过来，下午去干什么了？回家了吗？”

“……嗯……不、啊……和宝景——约会。”陆东植被身后人撞得话音断断续续，但还是憋着一口气故意将答案说得特别清楚。

徐仁宇闻言，身下动作一顿，然后直起身整根抽出又恶狠狠地整根没入陆东植尚在收缩的幽穴。陆东植被插得一下往前挪了两寸，脱口而出的呻吟带上了哭腔。他知道自己是自讨苦吃，但徐仁宇因为他的话而生气，这让他隐隐生出一种报复性的快感。

“要是沈学姐知道下午还和她一起约会的你现在正被学弟压着操，不知道会是什么心情？”

徐仁宇咬牙切齿，操干得越发大开大合起来。肉体撞击的“啪啪”声不绝于耳，两人的喘息声不断重合又交错。渐渐的，陆东植细碎的呻吟变成了求饶。

“仁宇——不行……！嗯！啊……你慢点……”

话音刚落，徐仁宇居然真的停下了动作。陆东植还未从刚才激烈的抽插中缓过劲来，正想透过满眼的水汽回头看徐仁宇，却突然被对方抓着脚踝就着插入的姿势翻过身来。肠壁贴着徐仁宇滚烫硬挺的性器摩擦了一整圈，敏感点被毫不意外地刺激到，陆东植只觉得下半身一阵过电般的酥麻，哭喊着射了出来。

“嗯……啧。”高潮使陆东植不由自主地夹紧后穴，徐仁宇差点被他夹得松了精关，连脖子和额头上的青筋都爆了出来。他掰过陆东植的脸，不等对方失神的眼睛聚焦便开口刺激他： “你其实不喜欢沈宝景吧，只是想要有个人保证会一直爱着你。”

“呜……嗯……我，对不起……”

“你在向谁道歉？是要我现在替你打电话给沈宝景吗？”

“不行！不要！求你——唔……”

急不可耐的一个深吻是徐仁宇用来宣示主权的方式，下半身重新激烈起来的操干也是一样。臣服在他身下的是只有他才知道的陆东植，脱去纯洁外衣的陆东植，赤裸真实的陆东植。陆东植越是求饶，他越是想让陆东植更加大声地哭喊；陆东植越是配合，他越是想看陆东植被情欲彻底吞噬的样子。

不知何时窗外滴滴答答又飘起了雨点子，细密的雨声混着淫靡之音响了大半个晚上。到最后陆东植的嗓子都哑了，疲倦使他不再思考自己的行为会带来的后果，甚至对徐仁宇发起了脾气，徐仁宇这才不情不愿地收敛起来。

“徐仁宇，你果然不正常。” 被情欲磨得沙哑的嗓音为陆东植添了几分平时没有的颓靡味道。

徐仁宇抬手揉了揉陆东植早已凌乱不堪的卷发，柔声道：“原来东植早就知道。”

“为什么盯上我？”

“因为我们都缺爱，不觉得在一起很合适吗？”

陆东植闻言，第一反应是觉得好笑，但当他看见徐仁宇望着自己的眼神时，突然发现对方的这句话也没什么好反驳的地方，便笑着闭上眼睛，把头枕在徐仁宇手臂上准备休息。

“说起来，东植 **看见** 那个男人最后的下场了吧。”

“嗯，没过多久就出车祸死了。”陆东植慢慢睁开眼睛，若有所思地看了徐仁宇好一会，但对方只是笑。陆东植也懒懒地笑了起来，“仁宇要和我天长地久吗？”

******

“陆东植学长，我喜欢你！请和我交往吧！”

放学后的室内体育馆空荡荡的，若不是其中传出了言情剧般的台词，没人会注意到关着灯的体育馆里还留有学生。

各个社团活动早已结束，体育馆内只站着一个卷发男生和一个中等身量的男生。看得出来两个男生都很紧张，卷发的那个是因为突然被表白有些无措，表白的那个则是因为期待着对方的答复。

“额……抱歉，我……”

“为什么！如果学长是在意性别的话，我们可以偷偷交往，不让任何人知道！”男生表白被拒，情绪有些激动地朝陆东植逼近。

“不……”陆东植被对方气势汹汹的样子吓得连连后退，直朝对方摆手示意对方停下来，“同学你先冷静一点……”

“我真的很喜欢学长，每天都看着学长，学长的事情我都知道。我真的鼓足了很大的勇气才来向学长表白的，学长能不能再考虑一下？”

“这位同学，你听我说……并不是你不好，只是现在我想以学业为重，所以……”

“不是因为我不好那你为什么一开口就要拒绝我？！”

“……我说了是因为——你干什么？”

男生突然激动地大吼起来令陆东植怔愣了一瞬，就在这个当口，男生突然抓住了陆东植的手腕，用力之大让陆东植忍不住皱起眉头。

“我喜欢你，学长，我喜欢你。”

“请放手！”陆东植竭力甩开男生的手，只想尽快离开这个地方，尽快脱离和对方独处一室的状态。

“学长……学长！”

陆东植听到男生从后面追上来的动静，心下也跟着慌乱起来，小跑着去拉体育馆的门。厚重的门板在此时显得尤为碍事，陆东植由于拉门的动作身形一滞，就差这么一眨眼的功夫，男生赶上来将门推了回去，同时还把陆东植重重推到了门上。

他们发出的动静不小，陆东植期待着有人能注意到这里正在发生的异常，但在此之前他只能靠自己逃脱。被推到门上时他的肩膀传来一阵剧痛，一时间他全身的力气都用来抵御疼痛了，以致于当他被男生拖倒在地时也无力反抗。

校服衬衫被扯开，校裤被扒下，陆东植的反抗和恳求都无法动摇男生像是下定决心要施暴的心。嘴被对方捂住，他顺势狠狠咬了对方的手掌，下一秒便被对方反手一个掌掴。陆东植被打得有些懵，大颗的泪珠从因为羞愤而发红的眼睛里滚落。

为什么会这样？谁能来救救我？陆东植扭头去看体育馆离地面半人多高的窗户，秋日的晚霞红得像要把整片天空都点燃。他被下体突然传来的剧痛刺激得闭上了眼睛，然而更痛的地方是心脏。闭眼的瞬间，他错过了窗外一闪而过的那道黑影。

疼痛从被强行进入的后穴传遍全身，像是永无止境，陆东植几乎快要感觉不到自己的下半身了。水声来源于交合处流出的鲜血，体育馆里回荡着令陆东植反胃的喘息声。他被捂着嘴发不出声音，他觉得这很好，他不想听见自己的声音。

在他体内进出的男生还在不停念叨着毫无诚意的告白，他呆呆地盯着高高的天花板，机械性地留着眼泪，想要捂起自己的耳朵却发现连动一根手指的力气都没有了。所以他听见了那一声突兀的快门声。

咔嚓——

“谁在那？！我操！”

男生像是被这声音拉回了现实，惊恐地看着窗外，随后又看了一眼被自己压在身下的陆东植。他猛地起身，不管这剧烈的动作引得陆东植发出痛苦的呻吟，只管自己胡乱穿着衣服向体育馆外跑去，没再给陆东植一个眼神。

“那个人是谁？”徐仁宇正和班里关系比较好的几个同学一起走在操场边的跑道上，正值午休，操场上有不少像他们一样结伴同行的学生们正有说有笑地漫步着。

同行人中一个和徐仁宇个子差不多高，留着时髦的偏分发型的男生顺着徐仁宇的视线张望了一眼，道：“你是问那个卷发的男生吗？那是我们的学生会副会长陆东植啊~怎么样，长得还挺可爱的吧？”

闻言，徐仁宇转头奇怪地看了身边的男生一眼，另外几个同行人也不由分说地开始起哄。

“哎呀你们别这样，我只是客观真实地评价一下而已！仅此而已！”被起哄的男生举起双手作投降状，笑得一脸无所谓。

“他总是这样身边围着一群人吗？”徐仁宇对起哄没什么兴趣，重新将目光移到陆东植身上。对方身边簇拥着两三个男女，其中一个身材娇小的短发女生似乎和他关系最好，陆东植和她说的话最多。

“哦……你这么一说好像还真是。”发型时髦的男生用手肘怼了怼徐仁宇，“怎么？看到有人比你还受欢迎，心里不痛快？”

徐仁宇没有第一时间回答，而是沉默地看了远处的陆东植一会，对方的笑容一如秋日正午的阳光，明亮而温暖。徐仁宇也跟着笑了起来，笑容却有些耐人寻味，“谁知道呢。”

【完】


End file.
